Cole's Intervention
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Michael Cole seems to have taken on an addiction that needs to be addressed immediately. Can he be helped in time, or is it too late? Rating for suggestive situations and some language.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters or WWE, and I am not making a profit from this shit. So, no suing.

Micheal Cole was walking through the arena with a huge smile on his face. He was looking forward to the night's Raw, because Betty White was going to be the special guest host for the evening. He couldn't wait to meet her; he was one of her biggest fans. When he got the text from Jerry that she wanted to meet him, he about hit the ceiling.

"This is so amazing," he said to himself with glee as he approached the room he was told to come to. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Jerry opened the door, and Cole had a look of pure excitement on his face.

The smile on his face didn't last long when he walked in the room and saw half the roster sitting around giving him looks that varied in discomfort. John Cena and Randy Orton stood the closest to the door seemingly avoiding eye contact. The Shield members stood in the corner glaring at him. The Wyatts gathered towards a wall, and Bray looked as though he didn't know what to do with himself, as he didn't have his rocking chair with him. Cody and Golddust were sitting in swivel chairs, and Cody looked like he was going to be sick. AJ and Tamina looked at him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

Cole was so distracted by the looks he was getting, he didn't notice the door close and lock behind him before it was too late. He jumped at the sound, and for a brief moment, no one said a word.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Cena broke the silence. "We need to talk about something, Cole."

"What seems to be the problem?" Micheal asked nervously.

"Mike, this is an intervention," Jerry said with a look of concern on his face. "This needs to be brought out in the open, so that we can move on with our lives already. We care about you, and we don't want to lose you, buddy."

"I'm not sure, I'm following, here," Cole said.

"It's regarding a certain addiction you seem to have taken on as of late," Bray said cryptically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cole responded genuinely confused. "What addiction are you guys-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Cole!" Ambrose snapped. Seth looked over at him for the first time, concerned the older man would do something. "Everyone knows what you are doing when you think no one's looking. It's sick, man. How could you do that to us, hell, to yourself?"

"I assure you," Cole said slowly, "I have no idea what yo mean."

"It concerns a certain genre of literature you seem to have come across recently," Golddust said in an attempt to be helpful. Cody paled ever so slightly.

"I still have no idea what the hell you guys are-"

"You're reading slash fiction, Cole," AJ finally provided. "And a lot of it, going on what Jerry is saying."

"What?" Cole said, stunned. "How would Jerry know what I do on my computer?"

"You loaned it to me that one time, remember?" Jerry said. "I had to look up something you bookmarked, and, well, the thing is, there were links, well, several links and..." he shifted back and forth for a minute his discomfort increasing.

"Me and John, Cole, really?" Randy spoke up for the first time. "Don't get me wrong, he's a hell of a guy, but I just don't see myself in him." There was a collective groan and a couple of "why would you joke like that?" remarks in response, but Randy merely shrugged it off. Cole was too scared to have noticed.

"What others did you see?" he asked in a small voice.

"What paring didn't we see?" Tamina replied with a small smile. "John/Roman, John/Dean Me/AJ, Roman/Seth, Seth/Dean, Dean/Bray (Dean cringed. Bray looked slightly offended.), and maybe I squinted too much, but I could have sworn Cody and Goldy over there-"

"That was not slash!" Cole cut in with conviction. "It was just a deep family bond-"

"That you were getting off on, you sick bastard!" Cody hissed as he tried to get up. His brother stopped him. "That's just wrong!"

"And really, Cole?" Seth said. He seemed more comfortable talking now that others had spoken up. "What's with the ones where all three of us," he indicated his teammates" are all doing it?"

"I saw four of them bookmarked," Roman said looking quite unsettled.

"And don't even get me started on the one where the Shield and the Wyatts get drunk ass hell and-"

"OK, just stop right there, Tamina," Bray couldn't stand to hear about that one.

"What we are trying to say here, Cole, is that we think you might have a small obsession," John said. "No one is judging you, and I'm sure these are some extremely talented authors, but now I have a sex scene involving me and Randy stuck in my head, and I have to make eye contact with him, damn it." Nods of agreement followed his rant.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal, guys!" Cole was becoming defensive. "If you hadn't gone snooping on my computer, you wouldn't have known what I was doing! And it's not like it's affecting what we do out there-"

"It doesn't matter, Cole," Orton said. "We can't unsee what we have seen, and we have seen some messed up shit."

"So, here is your laptop," Jerry said as he handed the device to Cole. "We want you to delete the links and move on to better stuff." Cole took the computer and began to delete the links from his bookmarks page. He paused.

"Can I just keep one-"

"No," was the collective response.

"But she's going to update soon, and it's the last chapter! I just want to know how it ends!"

Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said in a resigned voice. "But after that, this has to end. We have to work together, and this is just strange." After the last file was deleted, Cole received several pats on the back and various "thank you"s.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Wyatt?" he heard Dean snap in the hallway.

"You didn't have to act all disgusted when they talked about us, you know. I have feelings."

"You were kind of harsh, Dean. It's just a story, after all."

"Oh, shut up, Roman."

When the last of the guys left the room, Cole smiled to himself. Suckers! Didn't they know he had the bookmarks on his phone? And they didn't touch the stories he had written himself. The Wyatt family/Shield story had nothing on the shit he had there! With a laugh he got up and went to meet Betty White at last.

This plot bunny has been going at me for a while, so I decided, eh, why not? R&R


End file.
